Litter Bitter
Litter Bitter is a fanon episode of HTF. Roles Starring *Giggles *Josh Featuring *Lumpy *Wooly *Fungus *Splendid *Devious Appearances *Russell *Truffles Plot One day, Giggles stands by a forest and looks in awe at the beauty of nature. Suddenly, she hears a chainsaw and a tree falling. She spies Lumpy cutting down acres of forest and angrilly confronts him. Meanwhile, Josh paints a portrait of the forest, but a tree smashes his eisel and he spots the scene. He joins Giggles in her arguement with Lumpy. Not paying attention, Lumpy accidentally cuts off one of his antlers. He stumbles back and gets his other antler stuck in branches. Giggles and Josh decide to team up and stop any eco-bullies they find. At the harbour, Wooly sits on a dock. He sees a no polluting sign and thinks he should pollute. So he opens up his cooler and sends bottles of alcohol into the water. Giggles and Josh appear and tell him to stop, but he obviously couldn't understand them. The alcohol makes numerous sea creatures drunk, along with Russell who was on the sea floor eating clams. Russell dizzily steps onto the shore and crudely sings a sea shanty, then pushes Wooly into the sea, drowning him. Russell burps and faints. Later in the city, Fungus is up to his usual business of littering. Giggles and Josh run after him and Fungus soon hides in a trash can. Splendid appears taking out his garbage, when he sees the scene. He is told that Fungus is harming the environment, so he punishes the "evil-doer" by punching the trash can into space, where it hits an asteroid. Giggles and Josh cheer at the hero, when a garbage bomb hits. The trio look up to see Devious in his aircraft, up to his latest plan. He throws garbage bombs through the entire city and Splendid flies to stop him. He gets hit by a garbage bomb and is knocked unconscious. Giggles and Josh run with the villain after them. Meanwhile, Lumpy still struggles to get his antler out of the branches. He finally reaches his chainsaw and cuts the massive tree. The tree hits Devious' aircraft and impales him with pine needles. It sends him crashing down into the forest. Having lost both his antlers, Lumpy redeems his actions and joins Josh and Giggles to help the environment. They suddenly see a garbage-covered monster (actually Splendid) and prepare to fight it. Splendid runs for his life. Moral "Don't mess with earth." Deaths #Wooly drowns. #Fungus is shot into space and hit by an asteroid. #Devious is impaled by pine needles and crushed by the tree. Trivia *This episode is a remake/sequel to Every Litter Bit Hurts. *Truffles appears behind a tree at the beginning of the episode. *When Devious is defeated, Giggles and Josh hi-fived each other and called each other "bro" and "sis", which means that they seem to be siblings. This will be explained fully in the season 26 finale. *Wooly was originally going to be cut by Russell's hook. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 26 Episodes